Sprunk
SPU | image = Sprunk-HDUniverse-Logo.png | size = 250 | taglines = "Slurp Slurp Mmmm!" (3D Universe) "A Taste of Things to Come..." (Billboard, GTA SA) "The Essence of Life" (HD Universe) | games = GTA Vice City GTA San Andreas GTA Liberty City Stories GTA Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony GTA Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online | type = Soft Drink Brand |locations = East Beach (GTA San Andreas) Montgomery (GTA San Andreas) Tudor, Alderney (GTA IV) }} Sprunk (BAWSAQ : SPU) is a brand of lemon-lime soft drink featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description Sprunk is a carbonated lemon lime beverage claimed in a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas radio commercial to contain "10 times the caffeine and sugar", mixed with mercury, ether and benzene, and packaged in fragmentation grenade-shaped cans. The company's slogan since Grand Theft Auto IV has been "The Essence of Life". Sprunk establishments are found in both Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In San Andreas, players can find a branch office of Sprunk in East Beach, Los Santos, as well as a packaging plant in Montgomery, Red County. In GTA IV, opposite Honkers in Alderney, there is a large Sprunk billboard and an abandoned packaging plant can be found in Tudor, Alderney. Sprunk vending machines are dotted throughout Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas,Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V, from which the player can buy a can of Sprunk for $1, drink its contents to replenish their health, and throw the empty can away (for GTA IV, the player can pick up and throw the can again). A plastic bottle of Sprunk can also be bought from newspaper stands all over the city in GTA IV. Curiously, in GTA IV, Sprunk vending machines sells cans of Orang-O-Tang instead; Sprunk cans themselves can only be obtained from eCola machines. A Sprunk vending machine is also featured in cutscenes in Roman's taxi depot, though it is otherwise inaccessible. Advertisements have also been featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Manhunt and ''Manhunt 2''. Sprunk is one of the sponsors featured on some Hotring Racer cars in GTA Vice City. The player can download a Sprunk theme for their phone via Vipluxuryringtones.com in GTA IV, and the Sprunk logo can be found on some Benson trucks in the same game. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, several billboards for Sprunk can be seen, and, in the PSP and iOS ports of the game, it is also one of the three to choose skins for the player's PDA. In GTA IV, Sprunk is also a sponsor of the Venturas Poker Challenge on Weazel and an extreme base jumping competition on CNT in The Ballad of Gay Tony, where 16 contestants go head-to-head and race to base jump off of certain buildings in Liberty City. Sprunk returns yet again in Grand Theft Auto V, now playing a more notable role in the game. The player can buy stocks from them on the Bawsaq.com in-game website; A few vehicles (see below) can be obtained in Sprunk liveries, most likely used to promote the drink; Sprunk soda machines also return in GTA V, working the same way as they do in GTA IV. In addition, "stalking" Sprunk's page on the Lifeinvader's real life website grants the player a free vending machine order in GTA V, provided the player connects Lifeinvader on the Social Club. Vehicles Vehicles that can spawn in Sprunk liveries include: *Bati 801RR *Mallard (Races, Property Management and Flight School) *Sanchez *Pony *Sprunk Buffalo (Enhanced version exclusive) *Faction Custom Donk (Enhaced version exclusive) *Brioso R/A Influence It is obviously based on Sprite. Sprunk co-exists with eCola, an obvious parody of Coca-Cola. In reality, Sprite is a brand owned by Coca-Cola. In GTA IV, cans of Sprunk can be obtained from eCola vending machines, implying Sprunk may be owned by ECola in the HD Universe. The Sprunk sign in East Island City is based on a real-life sign for Pepsi Cola located in New York's Long Island City. Sprunk Xtreme seems to be a parody of either Mountain Dew's MDX variant or the AMP Energy brand as both Mountain Dew and Sprunk are major sponsors of an action sports tour. The allusion to sperm may itself be a reference to various (false) urban legends connecting Mountain Dew to sperm loss. The name is a play on of "Spunk", a slang term for semen. This is reinforced by the Sprunk motto "The Essence of Life". A synonym for "Essence" is "Substance" so the slogan is most probably referring to the fact that semen is a main substance required for reproduction in mammals. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Sprunk-GTAVC-logo.png|The Sprunk logo as of 1986. Vending machine (GTAVC) (Sprunk).jpg|A Sprunk vending machine at the Kaufman Cabs depot. SprunkBooth-GTAVC.jpg|A Sprunk booth at the North Point Mall. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Sprunk-GTASA-vendingmachine.jpg|A Sprunk vending machine. SprunkIncorporated-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The branch office in East Beach, Los Santos. MontgomerySprunkfactory-GTASA-exterior.jpg|A Sprunk packaging plant in Montgomery, Red County. Sprunk-GTASA-billboard.jpg|Sprunk billboard in Los Santos (before being crashed into). ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA4.jpg|The same billboard whilst being crashed into. Sprunkcans-GTASA-24-7.jpg|Cans of regular Sprunk and "Sprunk Lite" at a 24/7. Sprunk-GTASA-bottles.jpg|Sprunk bottles found inside of a bar. Sprunk-GTASA-sodacups.jpg|Cups from any restaurant. Sprunk-GTASA-cups.jpg|Sprunk cups inside Marco's Bistro. Sprunk Tabs.jpg|Sprunk taps in a bar, GTA San Andreas. Sprunk-GTASA-sodamachine.jpg|A Sprunk fountain machine in a Burger Shot. Sprunk-GTASA-clock.jpg|A unique "Sprunk Beer" clock found inside B Dup's Apartment, GTA San Andreas. Sprunk_cup.jpg|A cup of Sprunk. gallery2965432.jpg|A close-up of a Sprunk cup. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Vice City Stories Mule-GTALCS-front.jpg|A Sprunk Mule. Sprunk-GTAVCS-advert.jpg|A Sprunk sign/advertisement. Sprunk-GTAVCS-cans.jpg|Sprunk Cans. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Vending machine (GTA4) (Sprunk).jpg|A Sprunk vending machine. Sprunksoda.jpg|Home page of the sprunk website. SprunkSign-GTAIV-Dukes.png|The Sprunk sign in Dukes. Sprunk Theme-GTAIV.png|A Sprunk theme for Niko's cell phone. Sprunk Bottle.png|A Sprunk bottle. SprunkLight-GTAV-Bottle.png|Sprunk Light bottle. Sprunk Cup-GTAIV.jpg|A Sprunk can similar to those in GTA SA. Sprunk Factory.png|The Sprunk factory in Alderney. BatiCustom-TLAD-front.jpg|The Sprunk decaled Bati Custom from The Lost and Damned. Sprunk-Extreme.PNG|Sprunk Extreme Logo used in the Z Games trailer for TBoGT. Sl billboard09 mh5.png|Sprunk advertisement. Gtaiv sprunklogo 1680x1050.jpg|The official Sprunk logo. SprunkYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A Sprunk Yankee in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) SprunkBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Sprunk Benson in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Sprunk-GTACW-Billboard.jpg|A Sprunk billboard. Burrito-GTACW-Sprunk.png|A Sprunk Burrito. GTA CW PDA Sprunk.png|Sprunk theme featured in BadgerOS. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pony-GTAV-Front-Sprunk.png|A company Pony advertising 'Sprunk Extreme'. (Rear quarter view). Bati801RR-GTAV-front-Sprunk.png|A Bati 801RR sponsored by Sprunk. (Rear quarter view). Sanchez-GTAV-front-Sprunk.png|A Sanchez with Sprunk livery. (Rear quarter view). SprunkBuffalo-GTAVPC-front.png|A Sprunk Buffalo with Sprunk on the Rockstar Games Social Club. FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-Screenshot.png|The Faction Custom Donk with Sprunk livery. NeroCustom-SprunkLivery-GTAO-front.png|A Nero Custom with a Sprunk livery. SprunkCans-GTAV.jpg|A Sprunk vending machine. SprunkCan-GTAV.png|An "out of order" Sprunk vending machine in the LTD convenience store. SprunkInIce-GTAV.jpg|A cup of Sprunk. SprnkAdvertisment-GTAV.jpg|Sprunk advertisement. ILoveSprunk-GTAV.jpg|Sprunk advertisement. FreeCan-GTAV.png|Another Sprunk advertisement. Sprunk in GTA V.jpg|Trevor walking away from a burning Rebel with a sprunk vending machine and a Liquor Market in the background. Limenka Sprunka.jpg|A Sprunk can. Sprunk_Airplane.jpg|A Mallard sponsored by Sprunk. Bati801RR-GTAV-SprunkLivery.png|Sprunk #83 Sprunkboxes-GTAV.png|Sprunk boxes in the back room of 24-7. Sprunk-GTAV-CansBottles.jpg|Bottles and cans of Sprunk. SprunkAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Advertisement found in 24-7 stores. Sprunk-GTAV-LTD.jpg|Advertisement found in LTD stores. eColaMachine-GTAV.jpg|A soda fountain featuring Sprunk. Sprunk-GTAO-BikerOutfit.png|A Sprunk bike racing outfit in GTA Online. AtomicMotocross-RacingJerseys-GTAO.png|Atomic Motocross Racing Jersey XtremeMotocross-Sprunk-RacingJerseys-GTAO.png|Xtreme Motocross Racing Jersey. Manhunt Sprunk in Manhunt.jpg|A Sprunk vending machine. Trivia General *It is the most basic product to appear in most of the games and appears to be the replacement for FunCola from Grand Theft Auto III. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * When CJ buys a can of Sprunk from a vending machine, he drinks it upside down. * A Sprunk billboard featuring a short-haired woman can be found on the southern edge of Jefferson, Los Santos (next to the east-west expressway into the commercial heart of Los Santos), with the slogan "A Taste of Things to Come". Following a car chase during "Reuniting the Families" that ends with the gang's car crashing through the billboard, the billboard's slogan, partially cut away by a clean hole created from the crash, now reads "A Taste of _______Come", referring to "cum" (an informal term for semen). The billboard piece can in fact be destroyed before "Reuniting The Families" using any weapon, however the billboard will revert to its pre-Reuniting the Families appearance when going far enough from it. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * During the commercial for Sprunk Extreme for the Base Jumping, there's a segment where a person is jumping with a Caddy to a Sprunk billboard in Star Junction. This might be a nod to the San Andreas' mission Reuniting the Families, where the Grove Street gang crash their car through a Sprunk billboard. However, in the commercial, the Caddy explodes when trying to crash the billboard. * In Bohan Warehouse, boxes and cans of Sprunk with the logo designs used in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas can be found. This is also found on a refrigerator in TW@ Internet Cafes, if the player walks to the left of the door. The boxes will leak Sprunk soda if shot at. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * A particularly rare Sprunk vending machine is accessible inside the Pillbox Hill Medical Center, but only after completing the mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli, which involves a car chase through the hospital. After the mission the hospital interior briefly remains accessible if one uses a cheat like superjump to reenter a broken window. Wandering through the inside one will find a working Sprunk vending machine. This is the only time in the game it can be accessed. External Links * [http://www.rockstargames.com/IV/#?page=sprunk&content=interactive0 Official GTA IV Website Sprunk Screensaver and Sprunk Pictures] * Sprunk's Official Lifeinvader page de:Sprunk Incorporated es:Sprunk fi:Sprunk pl:Sprunk sv:Sprunk ro:Sprunk ru:Sprunk fr:Sprunk pt:Sprunk Soda hu:Sprunk Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:In-Game Products Category:Food